Bromance
by LilyMorolas
Summary: Yes, they had what the girls like to call...A Bromance! Drabble set after DH and before the EP. Not a slash fic.


**A/N- Just a little drabble about Ron and Harry. I kind of used a relationship about two people special to me (yes they are both boys and have this kind of "Bromance")**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

"Last night was great wasn't Harry?" Ron asked as he came down the stairs into the Burrow's living room.

"Oh yes Ron. The best time I have ever had." Harry nodded looking up at Ron.

"When did he wake up at?"

Harry looked down at James and scrunched up his nose. "Around 5 this morning."

Ron scratched the back of his head. "That early?"

"Yes. He's been up ever since." Harry yawned.

"Sorry Mate. I said I was going to get up with him the morning. Guess I didn't hear the little guy."

"It's ok. I figured you wouldn't anyways." Harry exclaimed.

"Well we seemed to have defied against that muggle thing." Ron said looking down at a child playing on the floor. "What is it called again?"

Harry looked down at the boy playing on the ground. "Science Ron. We have defied science."

"Yes. Scienance." Ron grinned while Harry shook his head at Ron's way of saying science. "How did we do it?"

"We had a child together. What no other two men could do."

"Well I still think that we could have done a better job." Ron said while moving to sit on the ground with the little boy. "Isn't that right, James?"

James looked up at Ron and began to bubble some words. "Goo ga. Weeee!" He then picked up his little blocks and handed one to Ron.

"See he agrees with me Mate." Ron said as he watch James crawl over to another person that entered the room.

"You both are nut cases!" Ginny said as she picked up her son. "What are you trying to teach him already?"

"Who knows with those two Ginny!" Hermione said as she also came into the room and ran a hand through James hair. "They both think that they created James, not you."

Ginny snorted. "Please! I was the one that carried him for nine months."

"I know and they will think that with this one and the one your carrying." Hermione said as she rubbed her protruding belly.

"Well how do you deal with them talking like this," Ginny asked as she shifted James into a comfortable position. " ALL the TIME?"

Hermione shrugged. 'I choose to ignore it."

Ginny looked at the two men, no boys, sitting in the room. One was lazing about on the couch in his night clothes. While the other one sat on the floor with only bottoms on. She shook her head.

"You two better get dress soon." Ginny said.

"Why?" Ron asked through a yawn.

"Because Mum will be up soon. And she is expecting you two to get everything set up outside."

"For what?" Harry asked sitting up.

"For Teddy's birthday." Hermione said while taking James from Ginny. "Did you two honestly forget?"

"Yes/No." Was heard from the both of them.

Ginny shook her head. "Well I suggest you two get ready then."

"You know there are other men in the house. Why not ask Bill, George, Perce or Charlie? Why me?" Ron whined.

"Because I like them." Ginny and Hermione exclaimed as they walked out of the room with James.

James then looked over his Aunt's shoulders and waved to the both of them with a look of remorse to the both of them.

"Should he be able to look like that?" Ron turned to Harry.

"I don't think so." Harry shrugged. "but it's been his favorite look the past week or so though."

Ron shook his head. "Can't believe were on set up duty."

"Well it's like Ginny said." Harry said as he got up. "She likes her other brothers more."

Ron glared. "Well if I had another sister I would say that I liked her more."

"But you don't"

"No." Ron sighed. "And thank GOD for that."

"Ron! Harry!" Molly called from the kitchen.

"Ya Mum?"

"GET YOUR BOTTOMS IN GEAR!" Molly yelled.

"Bloody Hell." Ron mumbled as he walked towards the kitchen.

Harry stood back for a moment and heard a very distinctive 'Ronald Weasley!' and a "But Mum..'

It was then that he decided to go help out his best friend in his time of need. Cause after all they had what the girls like to call them...

A Bromance.


End file.
